Network operators and service providers continually update their networks to accommodate new technologies. In particular, wireless telephone technology has evolved over the years to support such new technologies. For example, 2G, or second-generation wireless telephone technology was designed for voice communications and allowed for mobile data services, among other advancements. Newer technologies, such as 3G (i.e., third-generation mobile telecommunications technologies for supporting voice and data, among other advancements) and 4G (i.e., fourth-generation mobile telecommunications technologies for supporting broadband internet, among other advancements), were developed and deployed to support various features of mobile computing devices with telecommunications capabilities. In other words, mobile computing device capabilities have driven the wireless telephone technology advancements.
As the wireless telephone technologies have advanced, so too has the concept of the internet of things (IoT). Broadly defined, the IoT comprises a network of physical objects that have been embedded with electronic circuitry, software, sensing circuitry, and wireless communication circuitry to enable the physical objects to exchange data with a manufacturer, operator, and/or other similarly capable physical devices based on the IoT infrastructure. In other words, objects that under conventional circumstances would not be outfitted with telecommunication data exchange technologies (e.g., a thermostat, a dishwasher, a vehicle, etc.), may be equipped with such technologies to effect communication to/from the objects. As such, the number of physical devices capable mobile telecommunication is expected to grow exponentially. Such scale generally requires more compute devices, more applications, and network services closer to the edge. As a result, further advancements of the present wireless telephone technology are expected, such as 5G (i.e., fifth-generation mobile networks, or fifth-generation wireless systems), in order to efficiently manage latency, performance, and jitter that is expected to result from the increased number of mobile telecommunication equipped physical devices on the IoT infrastructure.